Last Night Together 2
by SailorBaby16
Summary: James thoughts as he watches Lily and Harry and in his eyes what happened that night.


Disclaimer: I own only the plot. I don't own the characters so you can't sue me. Cause the only money you'll get would be 1.50 in change.

Reviews: **Wanamaker, SugarMama, and Child-of-Darkness1988. **

I want to thank you all for reviewing my story and giving me the courage to write a second part to the first story. Child-of-Darkness I my take up your idea of writing the ficlets on James and Lily watching over Harry, but I'm not to sure yet. And once again Thank You for the awesome reviews

Summary: James' thoughts as he watches Lily and their baby and what happened that night.

As I stand here in the doorway I can hear Lily singing a muggle lullaby to Harry.

_Rock a bye baby on the tree top,_

_When the wind blow the baby will rock,_

_When the bough breaks,_

_The baby will fall,_

_Down will come baby,_

_Cradle and all_

Oh how I _love_ the sound of her voice. I think I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have a beautiful wife and a handsome son. Everybody says he is my exact copy of me, except for the eyes. He has Lily' beautiful emerald green eyes. But I say they're wrong. He also has Lily's intelligence and temper. Believe me, I figures that out the hard way when I tried to bathe him. Never again. But he also has Lily's bright red lips and high checkbones. Harry now had fallen asleep and the song is finished. I know Lily knows I'm standing here. I smile and she smiles to, only her smile is sad.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure James, but something doesn't fell right." Lily replies

For as long as I have known her I trust Lily's instincts. But I try and consol her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." I tell her and kiss her on the forehead. I look down at Harry in her arms and kiss him too. "Good night little Prongs."

Harry opens his eyes and looks at us. He smiles and falls back to sleep. I know have a feeling this peace will not last much longer.

I watch as Lily gets up to take Harry to bed and then the door explodes. I turn and there stands the Dark Lord. I turn to Lily and yell.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him. Go! Run! I'll hold him off." I can heat Lily running and I try my best and hardest to hold him off. But he is much stronger and I soon find myself pinned down, waiting for the two words that I know will end my life.

"Avada Kedavra"

My sprite floats up as I see the Dark Lord walks up the stairs. I curse my _former _best friend Peter Pettigrew for betraying us. I float up and see Lily whispering something to Harry. I see her turn towards the door and I turn as the Dark Lord enters the room.

"Back away from the child." The Dark Lord commands.

"Never" Is Lily's reply. I can see that Lily has angered him, but she does not care. She stands tall and firm in front of the crib that holds everything dear to us. The Dark Lord laughs.

"Strand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside, now!" He tells Lily. But she doesn't move. The Dark Lords laughs again.

"Not Harry, not Harry please. Not Harry, please no, take me. Kill me instead." I hear as Lily begs of him. I look at the Dark Lord and see a glimmer in his eyes. I know Lily won't last long. I can see the tip of his wand as he points it in Lily's face as he smiles, no not smile, but smirks. I knew the next words out if his mouth and my heart sinks into the pit of my stomach.

"Avada Kedavra"

I watch as green light surrounds the room. And I see Lily sprite and her body. I float to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns her head and starts crying. I keep my hand on her shoulder. We watch as the Dark Lord walks toward our sleeping son to perform the killing curse on more time. Lily turns towards ma as the Dark Lord whispers the words again and I hold her tight. Green light erupts once again and when it clears I gasp out the sight. Lily turns around. I can't believe my eyes. The Dark Lord is lying at the foot of the crib. I can see his soul wondering and then as it floats out through the window. I start crying. Lily turns toward me and I see that she is crying too. I look at Harry. Besides a cut on his forehead he is fine.

"Our baby is safe" Lily says.

"Yes, but now we must go. There is nothing we can do, but watch over him." I reply back to her.

I know that so long as Harry lives Lily will watch over him.

"Goodbye little Prongs. I know you will make me proud." I say as my sprite floats away.

"Take care my baby and remember we will always love you" Lily says as her own sprite follows me. As we float up I can see the muggles running toward the destroyed house. And I know that Harry is safe from any harm. I can hear Lily whisper something and I have to strain to hear it.

"My baby will always have the protection of my love" Lily whispers to herself. And I know that what she says is true and then we float way to a place where we know we can watch our baby grow up.

The End

Actual dialogue from page 240 from the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Actual dialogue from page 179 from the Prisoner of Azkaban

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it. Review if you want and if you do I want you to tell me if I should make a little ficlet of what Harry is thinking when all of this happens.


End file.
